1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transaction system, an information processing method, and a processing device.
2. Related Art
Technology enabling a specific server to relate information related to a transaction to specific identification information such as a user ID when a customer transaction is processed is known from the literature.
JP-A-2008-139944, for example, discloses a POS terminal that sends transaction-related information to a specific server, and generates a code including the address of the specific server. The customer can read the code displayed by the POS terminal on a terminal device. By reading the code, the terminal sends specific identification information to a specific server. The specific server then relationally stores the transaction-related information that is received with the specific identification information.
However, the POS terminal requires specialized devices or functions to relate the transaction-related information to specific identification information in this system. A POS terminal generally uses the functions of multiple programs during a transaction to execute transaction-related processes, and modifying plural programs is required to incorporate the specialized devices or functions. Minimizing the addition of specialized devices or functions to the POS terminal is therefore desirable.